


Wszechwidzący Rogacz

by Airii_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Polski | Polish, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airii_Black/pseuds/Airii_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miłość Syriusza i Lily oczami Jamesa Pottera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wszechwidzący Rogacz

**Author's Note:**

> Miniaturkę znajdziecie również tutaj:  
> http://zagubione-niebo.blogspot.com/2015/05/wszechwidzacy-rogacz.html

Zakochanie to także rodzaj magii.  
Rachel Hawkins

Skłamałbym gdyby powiedział, że tego nie widziałem. Że nie widziałem tego uśmiechu na jej twarzy, kiedy na niego patrzyła. Że nie widziałem jego błyszczących oczu, gdy śmiała się z jego żartu. Że nie widziałem tych przypadkowych dotknięć ich dłoni, kiedy koło siebie siedzieli. Widziałem. Widziałem wszystko. Ale nie chciałem tego do siebie dopuścić. Nie chciałem uwierzyć, że pokochała jego a nie mnie. Po tych wszystkich latach starań, ona wybrała Syriusza. A to bolało, tak cholernie bolało.  
Nic jednak nie mówiłem. Czas mijał a oni i tak nie robili nic w tym kierunku. Być może z mojego powodu... A może dlatego, że w pełni tego nie rozumieli? Zapewne nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że coś do siebie czują. Może czasem taka myśl zakiełkowała im w głowie, ale zaraz pewnie ją ignorowali z prychnięciem, mówiąc: to niemożliwe.  
Z początku zżerała mnie zazdrość i złość. Byłem wściekły, że wystarczył jeden uśmiech Syriusza, jedno jego słowa, aby Evans była szczęśliwa. Aby przestała się smucić. Chciałem ich nienawidzić, naprawdę. Ale nie umiałem. Byli dla mnie jak rodzina i choć bardzo się starałem, to nie umiałem normalnie przetrwać dnia bez zaczepienia Lily, czy opowiedzenia Blackowi jakiegoś głupiego dowcipu. Z czasem jednak to wszystko zaczęło znikać. Pogodziłem się z tym, że Evans nigdy nie będzie ze mną i zaakceptowałem ich miłość. Przyglądałem im się, śmiejąc się w duchu z tego jak się mijają. Mieli swój własny zakręcony taniec, który tańczyli nieustannie cofając się i znów do siebie wracając. Dwa kroki, błąd. Trzy do tyłu, a potem jeden do przodu.  
Kiedy dotarło do nich, że nie są już tylko przyjaciółmi, oddalili się od siebie. Oddalili się od siebie najbardziej jak to możliwe. Zaczęli kłócić się o wszystko, jakby chcieli odwrócić czas i sprawić, że te uczucia zniknął. Ale nie mogli. I to pewnie najbardziej ich denerwowało.  
Myślę, że wtedy właśnie pokochali się jeszcze bardziej. Syriusz wodził za nią wzrokiem, kiedy odpowiadała na lekcjach i ze złością mazał kartkę. Lily zaciskała wargi, aby nie zaśmiać się z jego żartu, a potem chowała się w kącie i skulona udawała, że czyta książkę. Kiedy coś do siebie mówili, zwracali się do siebie z przesadną uprzejmością. Gdy przypadkiem się dotknęli, rumienili się jakby zrobili coś złego.  
Pierwszy raz pocałowali się w trakcie kłótni. Było późno a w Pokoju Wspólnym znajdowałem się tylko ja. Bawiłem się zniczem w kącie, kiedy weszli do Salonu i zaczęli wrzeszczeć. Byli tak pochłonięci kłótnią, że nawet mnie nie zauważyli. W pewnej chwili Lily odwróciła się, a Black złapał ją za dłoń i pociągnął w swoją stronę. Całowali się z taką pasją, jakby świat miał się zaraz skończyć. A potem oderwali się od siebie i każde z nich ruszyło do swojego dormitorium.  
Wtedy nastąpiły ich ciche dni. Nie odzywali się do siebie, nie patrzyli. Omijali się szerokim łukiem i wbijali wzrok w talerz, kiedy siedzieli obok siebie w Wielkiej Sali. Wszyscy zastanawiali się o co im poszło. I tylko ja wiedziałem, że o miłość.  
Nadeszła wiosna. Graliśmy w quidditch'a przeciwko Slytherinowi, kiedy jeden ze ślizgonów walnął Syriusza pałką w głowę. Black trafił do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i przez pierwsze kilka dni pielęgniarka wlewała w niego różne maści i eliksiry. Lily siedziała przy nim przez cały czas. Wiem, bo ja też tam byłem prawie na każdej przerwie. Siedziałem po drugiej stronie jego łóżka i patrzyłem, jak Evans zmartwiona gładziła go delikatnie po dłoni. Kiedy Syriusz się obudził i spojrzał na nią z tym swoim szelmowskim uśmieszkiem, walnęła go książką w głowę. Ale on dalej się uśmiechał i patrzył jej w oczy. Gdybyście mogli to zobaczyć. Tą wielką miłość, którą widziałem w każdym ich geście.   
Wypadek Syriusza zbliżył ich do siebie, ale nie na tyle, aby byli razem. Zbyt dumni, nie chcieli zrobić tego pierwszego kroku. Tylko rzucali za sobą tęskne spojrzenia.  
Czasami miałem ochotę porządnie nimi potrząsnąć. Ale powstrzymywałem się, wiedząc, że jeśli przeznaczone jest im być razem, tak właśnie będzie.  
Oglądałem więc dalej ten ich nieporadny taniec. Znów się zaprzyjaźnili. Zaczęli nawet wychodzić wieczorami do Kuchni na kubek gorącej czekolady. Raz wrócili nad ranem, zmęczeni, ale z tak promiennymi uśmiechami, że serce człowiekowi od razu się radowało.  
Graliśmy w Eksplodującego Durnia, gdy przebiegła przed nami zapłakana Lily. Syriusz natychmiast wstał i ruszył za nią, chcąc dowiedzieć się, co się stało, ale Evans zdążyła już ukryć się w swoim dormitorium. Black nie dał jednak za wygraną i zaczął wołać jej imię. Gryfoni rzucali mu mordercze spojrzenia, ale on nadal tam stał jak głaz i nie chciał odejść póki jej nie zobaczy. Dopiero jej przyjaciółka Tessa powiedziała nam, że Mulciber mówił obraźliwe rzeczy o niej i jej rodzinie.  
Furia.  
Tak mogę opisać to co zobaczyłem w oczach Syriusza, kiedy to usłyszał. Był jak huragan. Niebezpieczny. Zerwał się i wybiegł z Pokoju Wspólnego. Ruszyłem za nim, próbując go zatrzymać. Ale on uparcie biegł przed siebie. Kiedy dorwał się wreszcie do Mulcibera, ja ani Remus nie daliśmy rady go od niego odciągnąć. Musiała reagować McGonagall. Dostał szlaban na miesiąc, ale było mu to wszystko jedno - ważne było, że Mulciber miał już nigdy więcej nie powiedzieć słowa o Lily.  
Kiedy Evans to usłyszała była zła jak osa. Wrzeszczała na niego, mówiła, że wcale go o to nie prosiła. Syriusz czekał cierpliwie aż przestanie, a kiedy zaczęła płakać, wziął ją w swoje ramiona. Tak po prostu. Chyba właśnie wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo mu na niej zależy.  
Z każdym kolejnym dniem zbliżali się do siebie coraz bardziej. Wychodzili na spacery, trzymali się pod stołem za ręce.  
Świat dowiedział się o nich dopiero na balu z okazji końca roku. Tańczyli na parkiecie, kiedy wyrosła nad nimi jemioła. Oboje spojrzeli na siebie z szerokim uśmiechem, a potem, ku zdumieniu zgromadzonych uczniów, pocałowali się.  
Wszyscy patrzyli na nich osłupieni. I tylko ja darłem się jak szalony, życząc im szczęścia. A moje oczy mówiły: wiedziałem, wiedziałem od początku.


End file.
